Worthy
by TheFirstRedRanger
Summary: Karone and Wes have lived different lives, both are struggling to come to terms with what they are going to do with the rest of them. Can they find something within each other? Don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism and praise appreciated!
1. The Party

_Post-Forever Red Mission: Open to the 9 remaining Red Rangers joking around_

"What about me? I've changed history! How come I don't get a fan club?" Wes complained.

"Hey! Hey! Andros and I helped save the entire Universe!" T.J. boasted, leaning up against Lightning Cruiser and waving off Wes' accomplishment. "I think we take the cake." Andros nodded in agreement and fist-bumped T.J.

The arguments continued for another 15 minutes over who was the greatest Red Ranger of all time, until Andros changed the subject. "Hey, before I forget, you guys are invited to my place tonight for a barbeque, just to celebrate the success of the mission. Plenty of former Rangers are gonna be there." Andros announced to the group.

"Awesome! We'll be there" Wes grinned, whilst Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, count me and Dana in too. Mind if I bring the rest of my old team along?" Carter responded.

"Not at all. Any former Ranger or their partner is welcome, let everyone know," Andros told them.

"Always up for a party!" T.J. exclaimed.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta get back to Mirinoi, Kendrix is waiting on me." Leo replied, morphing and jumping on his Jet Jammer.

"Same here, but I need to get back to Aquitar, apparently the 'Red Ranger is needed'" Aurico quoted sarcastically. "Whatever the hell that means. Probably just that they need someone to clean the Zords." The others laughed at Aurico's misfortune, to which he promptly gave them all the middle finger.

"No problem guys, thanks for your help today. For those of you attending, barbeque starts at 7." With that, Andros strode over to his silver BMW M3 and drove down the bare airstrip towards the gates.

XXX

Wes and Eric were conversing as they pulled into Andros and Ashley's driveway.

"Hey, Taylor might be here," Wes baited Eric with a wink.

"Shut up." Eric retorted.

As they walked up the paved concrete driveway, Wes had to admit he was quite impressed. The house was one with a modern, yet reserved architecture. Not too flashy, but enough to set it apart from other houses, not to mention the fact that it was huge. Clearly NASADA paid their lead Astronaut and aerospace engineer well.

As they moved through the masses of people, mainly former Rangers, Eric noticed Taylor in a white sundress. He looked at Wes and the nod he received in return was all he needed. As Wes watched Eric walk away, he suddenly realised that he had no idea who half these people were. He was starting to feel pretty self-conscious when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wes!"

"Hey Danes!" He greeted Dana as he hugged her. "Where's your boyfriend at?"

"He's talking with Ashely. Carter told you we've just bought a house, right?" Wes nodded. "Yeah, he's just trying to get some tips on furniture of all things."

"I'm sure he just wants everything to be perfect for you Danes." Wes reassured her.

"That's Carter," She admitted as they walked along the cobblestone path. "So, I need to talk to you, about this whole SPD thing." Dana stopped and sat with Wes on the eggshell-white, concrete retaining wall.

"What about it?" Wes asked.

"I know that, you're Red, Andros Blue, Carter Green and Ashley's agreed to be Yellow once James is a little older and this whole SPD organisation gets off the ground. But have you got a candidate for the Pink Ranger yet? I know I said I'm only interested in being on the medical staff, but if you really have nobody else I'll do it." Dana said, her tone was almost begging him to find someone else.

"It's okay Dana, I'll find someone." Dana didn't seem convinced. "Seriously, we will. It's just hard to find a former Ranger who's willing to submit to the authority of a Galactic Command. It's our opportunity to show the rest of the universe that Earth is a place worth protecting, but more importantly, we can protect other planets too."

"Okay, I'm sold. Let's go find Carter" She replied, relieved.

They chatted about nothing much as they made their way over to the large deck where Carter, Ashley and Andros were sitting, talking and laughing.

"Hey, Wes!" Ashley greeted him with a hug, she dropped her tone. "How goes the search for our Pink Ranger?"

"Not great Ash." Wes responded solemnly.

What about Karone?" Andros suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ashley exclaimed. Carter and Dana nodded in agreement. Wes thought he saw Dana and Carter exchange a knowing look with Ashley.

"Who's Karone?" Wes asked.

Andros explained that Karone was his sister and the former (second) pink Galaxy Ranger.

"She should be here soon you know, I'll introduce you." Andros told them.

"And maybe Wes can put a few moves on her," Ashley winked, whilst Carter and Dana laughed.

Andros glared at her.

"What? She's gorgeous."

XXX

As the night went on Wes, Carter and Dana continued to hang out with Andros and Ashley as well as become acquainted with some of the former Rangers.

"So then I used the Dragon Shield to defeat the Oysteriser and save everyone in Angel Grove!" Zack Taylor was retelling the story to Wes and Adam Park, of the time he donned Tommy's legendary Dragon Shield.

"No kidding?" Wes asked.

"Nah. I'm the only Ranger besides Tommy and Jason to wear it."

"Wow." Adam was awestruck, having been Zack's replacement, but never fighting alongside him.

"What about you Wes? I heard you changed the future" Zack teased, wishing to know more about the Red Time Force Ranger.

Wes winked at the two as a joke. But, just as Wes was about to give a more serious reply reply, Andros called him over to the pool area.

"Wes, I'd like you to meet my sister, Karone." Andros said as Wes approached the bamboo hut. Andros stepped aside to reveal what Wes could only describe as the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was a little shorter than he, with long, slightly curled, blonde hair and tight, black leather pants along with a black crop-top.

"Hey," was all Wes could manage.

"Hi." Karone smiled. This guy was so cute.

Andros nudged Wes, who quickly snapped out of it.

"Ahh, um, sorry. Wes. Wes Collins." He stammered, whilst sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Karone Carson." She laughed, returning the gesture.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Andros interrupted the awkward silence as he strode back to Ashley on the porch.

Wes and Karone sat down at a two-seat table next to the pool, under the hut and talked the night away. They got to know about each other pretty well, their time as Rangers and other things, like favourite colours (not hard to guess,) foods and movies.

"So you were the Pink Galaxy Ranger?" Wes asked.

"Yeah. Well, the second one." Karone smiled. Wes felt his stomach drop. There was something special about this girl. "What about you, Mr. Red Time Force Ranger? Any stories?"

"Not really… Well there was this one time that I fought a dragon!"

"What?!" Karone exclaimed. "That's insane."

"Yeah," Wes laughed. "It was definitely one of my crazier experiences as a Ranger."

Karone gave Wes another one of her stomach-dropping smiles. She thought he was great, he was everything she looked for in a guy. He was funny, smart, sweet and he was good-looking. However, she knew things wouldn't work out between them, she didn't deserve love. Not after everything she'd done. But, maybe they could be friends.

"Karone?"

"Huh?"

"I said what about you?" Wes repeated. "Any crazy stories?"

"Oh umm, not really, I mean, in terms of being a Ranger, my experience was pretty standard."

They continued to talk all throughout the night, no one interrupting them. When it was time for Wes to leave, Karone gave him her number and he bid her farewell with a kiss on the cheek.

Andros and Ashley observed from their bedroom window, but behind the white curtain so as not to be seen.

"See, I told you they'd hit it off." Ashley told him as she changed into her navy blue shorts and white tank-top for bed.

"I know. Wes is a great guy" Andros responded. "And after that whole Jen fiasco and all the crap Karone has been through, they both deserve to find someone. I just hope its each other."

_End of chapter 1. Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	2. Coffee

**CHAPTER 2: Coffee**

Wes woke up on Sunday morning past his usual sleep-in time of 9:00. He glanced at the digital alarm clock. It read 10:32am. Wes yawned and got up. He walked down the white marble staircase and headed toward the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of Cheerios, the cereal clanking on the white ceramic as it entered the bowl. He thought back to the conversation he and Jen had had only 3 weeks ago. She had told him it would be the last contact that they would ever had. She said to him that she was getting married to Alex; that they had worked out their differences. She said she was moving on, letting go; and maybe he should too.

_FLASHBACK  
>The holo-screen activated to reveal Jen wearing her white Time-Force uniform and a frown on her face.<em>

_"Jen? Is everything okay?"_

_"Wes - I – I'm sorry." Jen stuttered, a tear falling from her eye._

_Wes was confused. "Why?"_

_"I asked you to call me so that I could tell you…" She trailed off._

_"Tell me what?" Wes prompted. His heart was beating very fast, he thought he knew what was coming, but he wasn't ready for it._

_Jen took a deep breath, preparing herself to break this man's heart for the third time. "This is the last contact we'll ever have, by order of Time Force. But I thought it was only right to let you know that Alex and I – we're getting married, Wes." Wes' heart broke. He couldn't hide the sadness from his face. "Wes, I'm really, really, sorry. It's just that we've worked out our differences, I'm sorry." She apologised to Wes._

_"I understand." His voice did not crack. He did not look up from the floor, he was content with staring at his feet._

_"Wes, please. Don't be like this. I truly am sorry. It's just that we know we can never be together. I'm moving on, letting go. Maybe you should too." Jen said. Wes didn't think his heart could take much more. "Goodbye Wes, I love you."_

_After a few moments of silence, Jen cut the transmission Wes looked up. "Goodbye Jen, I will always love you." He whispered, as tears filled his eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

Wes continued to mope around the mansion, on the white-tile floor for the rest of the morning replaying the conversation in his head, eventually venturing into his home gym. Wes decided to call Carter and Dana, to see if they wanted to go out for lunch.

Dana answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Danes, it's Wes. Do you and Carter feel like going out for lunch today?" Wes enquired.

"We'd love to Wes, but we're actually going to visit my brother and father in Mariner Bay. We've only seen them twice since we moved to Silver Hills; and that was six months ago." Dana explained

"Okay cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow, for the meeting." Wes was disappointed, but he understood.

"You will. Hey, before you go, what'd you think of Karone?"

Wes stopped dead in his tracks as he walked up the stairs. "What?"

"Did you think she was good Pink Ranger material?" Dana asked.

"Oh, um yeah, I was planning on taking her out for dinner and asking her to join the team." Wes continued walking up the stairs.

"Sounds more like a date than a business proposition if you ask me." Dana teased.

"What?! No!" Wes spluttered. He couldn't believe Dana thought him to be so unprofessional, although to be fair, that had been the plan.

"Alright, alright, no need to act like a 14 year-old girl." Dana badgered. "She is a great girl, you know. I met her a few weeks back. Carter and I both thought she was great."

"Dana! Look, yeah she's great and everything. I just don't think I'm in the right place for a relationship right now." Wes told her.

"Look Wes, we love you and if you ask me, you two are perfect for each other. Maybe this is just what you need to take your mind off Jen." Dana countered. "Besides, we both know you were going to before I even brought it up."

Irritated, Wes mumbled something about Dana always being right.

"I know I am. Have a good afternoon lover-boy." She laughed.

"Bye Dana," Wes said; and then hung up. Boy were the next few weeks going to be interesting.

XXX

The next day, Wes, Andros, Carter, Ashley and Dana had a meeting with Commander Anubis Cruger and Dr. Katherine Manx about the SPD organisation. After the meeting Andros and Wes had a talk.

"So, have you talked to my sister about joining the team?" Andros asked Wes across the mahogany conference table as they filled out paperwork.

"Not yet. I was just about to give her a call and ask her about it. But I was wondering if…" Wes was sweating, his single-button, grey, Armani suit suddenly felt really warm. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I asked her on a date."

Andros stared at Wes for a few seconds.

"Look, Andros, if you're not okay with it, I won't. I don't want to damage our friendship. It's just that we really hit it off the other night and -" Andros held up his hand to stop Wes. Andros grinned.

"Wes, there's honestly no one I'd rather date my sister, but just be warned that I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now."

Wes looked puzzled "Okay… So is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Andros, I'll call her now."

"Alright, catch you later Wes" Andros' voice trailed off down the hallway.

Wes dialled Karone's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karone, it's Wes."

"Wes! It's really great to hear from you!" She did sound genuinely pleased, Wes noted.

"Yeah look, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me on Friday night."

"Wes -" Karone's voice faltered. "Look Wes, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I understand. What about coffee today, at 3? As friends." Wes replied. He couldn't deny that her rejection stung.

"Sure. I'd love that."

"Awesome. Rocko's okay?"

"Yeah sounds lovely." Karone responded. "And Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you at 3." Wes hung up.

Less than six hours later, Wes was sitting outside on the silver, metal chairs at Rocko's café, when he saw Karone arrive. He instantly got up and offered her a chair. They ordered and began to talk.

"So, is there any particular reason that you wanted to meet?" Karone questioned.

"Well there is one thing that's pretty important that I wanted to speak to you about." Wes went on to explain the idea of SPD to Karone. "It'll be our job to protect the Earth and the universe at large. We want you to be our pink Ranger."

"I can't." Her voice was small.

"What? Why? We need you Karone." He pleaded.

"It's the same reason I'm not looking for a relationship, Wes." She told him. "I'm not worthy of being a Ranger, I'm not worthy of love."

"What?!" Wes exclaimed. "How can you say that?" Wes took her hand. She pulled it away.

"Please Wes, don't."

"Karone, will you tell me what the problem is?"

Karone was silent for a few seconds.

"Have you heard of Astronema?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course." He replied, a confused look on his face.

Karone proceeded to tell him of her past, how she was raised to be evil, manipulated and lied to. All through the story Wes just nodded, his eyes unmoving from hers.

When she was finished she asked him, "Now do you see why I can't be a Ranger? Why I can't even give a relationship a chance. It's because I don't deserve it after everything I've done." A tear fell down her cheek. Wes wiped it away. She felt an unfamiliar, yet pleasant feeling in her stomach.

"And yet, the pink Quasar Sabre chose you to replace Kendrix." Wes responded. She smiled slightly. Wes continued. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Growing up, I didn't have a lot of friends; and the ones I did have, only wanted to be friends with me because I had money. I constantly questioned what was wrong with me and it drove me insane. Then I met the Time Force Rangers. It was because of them I realised that there was nothing wrong with me." Wes paused to take a breath. He gazed out onto the street. Now it was Karone's turn to look into his deep blue eyes. "Sure, I had flaws, but it wasn't that there was anything wrong with me, I just had to find the right people to bring out the best in me and if you give it a chance, maybe we can do that for you."

Karone flung her arms around Wes' neck. He was startled, yet appreciative that she was willing to open up to him. "Okay," She whispered. "I'll do it. I'll be the pink Ranger."

Wes grinned widely. "Great! We have a meeting tomorrow, 10am at BioLab." Wes got up to leave.

"I'll be there," Karone told him as they hugged goodbye.

As Wes started to walk away Karone called out to him.

"Oh and Wes?"

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"That wasn't the only thing you changed my mind about. How about that date?" She smiled at him, her blue eyes glowing.

"I'll give you a call," Wes winked at her. With that he turned around and as walked away, the biggest smile spreading across his face.

_End of chapter 2. Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	3. The Date

**CHAPTER 3: The Date**

Wes pulled up to Karone's apartment at 6:30. Before getting out of his Black Audi A4, Wes took a moment to think about Jen. He wondered what she was doing. How she was. It had been a month since he'd heard from her.

Wes had thought his love life was over, until he had met Karone. Over the last two weeks, they had caught up for coffee another time and had gone out for drinks, along with Andros, Ashley, Carter, Dana and Eric. The two were the last to leave, talking to the early hours of the morning. On top of this they'd been working together on the Morphers (along with the others) and been training together. They made an amazing team.

And now two weeks on, they were going on their first date. Wes was dressed in a navy blue, three-buttoned suit with brown dress shoes and a no tie. He approached her mahogany door on the second floor and knocked. The door opened to reveal Karone in a short pink dress with her hair down to her shoulders, slightly curled.

"Wow. Karone, you look amazing." Wes was stunned.

"You don't looked too bad yourself," she winked.

Wes offered her his arm and with that, they left for their date, a date that would be the first of many.

XXX

When they arrived at the restaurant, one of Silver Hills' finest, they were greeted by the owner.

"Mr. Collins!"

"It's Wes, Jarrod. Mr. Collins is my father." Wes grinned.

With Karone on his arm, he followed Jarrod to their table, offered Karone a seat and then sat himself down. They sat at a table for two, overlooking the city, up in the literal hills of Silver Hills.

"So, we've talked work, personal lives and both of our god-awful issues. Tell me about your parents," Karone prompted.

"Well, my mom died when I was 10. She was really kind-hearted and after that, dad kind of became work-obsessed. He was always pressuring me to work hard, which I did and it got me where I am today, so I guess I can't complain."

Karone smiled. "Me neither."

"What about you?"

"I don't really remember my parents to be honest." Her face dropped a little.

Wes didn't like how things were going, but luckily things did pick up from there on. As the night progressed, Wes started to realise just how much he was starting to feel for Karone. Karone laughed at Wes and Wes did everything he could to make her smile. She in turn wowed him with her kind heart and stories of humanitarian aid, which she had been conducting for the past year and a half. Wes also discovered that she had moved to Silver Hills in order to be close to her brother and Ashley.

"So, what about relationships?" She questioned him. "Any skeletons in your closet?"

"Just the one. Jen." He told her.

"The Pink Time Force Ranger, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened between you two?" Karone asked him tentatively.

Wes decided to tell Karone. He could trust her. They hadn't known each other long, but he felt something strong for her. Maybe not as strong as he'd felt for Jen, not yet. But she was definitely someone he could trust. "She was from the future, like the other Time Force Rangers." He began. "But we can never be together. We spoke about a month ago. She told me that she'd worked things out with her ex and that they were getting married. She said she'd moved on, learned to let go and maybe I should too." Wes lowered his head and stared at his lap.

Karone took Wes' hands in hers from across the table. "Wes, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two. I truly am." She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Did he still love her? Was she just a rebound girl?

Wes looked up at her and smiled. "Don't be." He told her. "If that hadn't happened, I would never have been on this date with you tonight." He squeezed her hand gently.

She returned his smile and they amicably agreed to talk about something much lighter.

"So, what movies are you into?" Karone asked. "I'm catching up on heaps myself."

"I love comedy, wild westerns and don't mind romantic movies to be honest." Wes responded.

Karone smiled. "Those are my favourite genres too. I love comedy. Got any suggestions?"

"Heaps," Wes grinned.

XXX

When it was time for the night to end, Wes once again offered Karone his arm and led her back to the car. The drive back to Karone's apartment was mostly silent, but eventually Karone broke the comfortable quiet.

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that there's redemption for everyone. For being the kind of person that I can be myself around."

"Anytime" He told her.

Wes walked Karone right to her door. After she opened it, she turned back to him.

"Isn't this the part where the guy usually kisses the girl?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Wes obliged and placed his hands on her thin hips. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy to play the part," Wes grinned. He drew her into a deep kiss and Karone again felt the feeling she had felt at the café, but largely elevated.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone" Karone said, smiling up at Wes. "So are we really doing this?"

"Depends exactly on what 'this' is, doesn't it?" Wes teased.

"You and me, together. In a relationship. I know it's only our first date, but honestly Wes, I don't want to wait and see where this is going. I want us to take charge. All my life, I've done what people have told me, but now I have the opportunity to make something of my own. What do you say?"

"Take control of our own future? I like the sound of that." Wes grinned. He drew her into another kiss, this one shorter, but just as deep.

After a few more minutes, Wes left for home. He couldn't wait to tell Carter, Dana and Eric.

_End of chapter 3. Don't forget to leave a review :)_

**A/N: **I've got my exams coming up for school, so I'm not exactly sure when the fourth chapter will be up. It's done, the first draft anyway, but I have a heap of revising to do.


End file.
